My Warrior
by screamin-psiren
Summary: In a bid to prevent herself from becoming insane, Sarah finds herself in the story of Jareth's past, and Serita... Whoever Serita may be... Plz R/R
1. Default Chapter

MY WARRIOR  
  
Sarah paced across her small flat, the phone in her hand. "C'mon, pick up pick up pick up..." she muttered quietly to  
herself as the ringing from the other end continued, sprawling onto her bed with a sigh. Her roommate entered and grinned at  
her before theatrically tiptoeing over to her wardrobe and miming whether she could borrow a green dress of Sarah's. Sarah   
nodded the affirmative and groaned when the answering machine clicked on at the other end of the phoneline. "Hi, we're not in  
right now. If you're looking for Sarah her new number is 07073 442 998..." Sarah mouthed along with it, pulling faces slightly  
before hanging up. "Your folks still not back?" asked Scarlett, her roommate as she wriggled into the green dress. "Yeah,   
must be their camping trip is being a little extended. They could have rung to tell me at least." Sarah complained.   
"They're in the middle of nowhere you maniac, how are they supposed to get to a phone?" was Scarlett's flippant response as   
she fluffed her bright red curls. Sarah sighed and shook her head good-humouredly. She didn't even need to ask if Scarlett   
was about to go on a date, she always was. For a while, when they had first gotten to know each other, Scarlett had been   
constantly trying to make her come on double dates with her. Sarah had been more than grateful that Scarlett had made   
friends with her, being horrified at the idea of having to spend two years of her life away from her family with no friends.   
Scarlett, being the overt character that she was however, had seen no problem with Sarah being a self-labelled 'outsider'.   
"See you roomie, don't wait up, I might be staying the night." declared Scarlett, winking exaggeratedly much to Sarah's  
amusement before heading out. Sarah's silver blue eyes flashed vaguely as she pondered on how she could be so close to  
Scarlett when they were so different. It was ridiculous really. They told each other practically everything, their dreams,  
their ideals, their plans for the future, their past... Well, most of it anyway. A slight frown creased Sarah's forehead  
as she wondered how level-headed Scarlett would react to her trying to explain what had happened to her when she had been  
absorbed in fairy tales and dreams all too vividly.   
That was the problem really, when she managed to admit it. She had never quite left those fairy tales and dreams behind.   
Then of course there was... him. The reason she had never even bothered with men. Maybe it was   
that she never felt she could really trust a man after all that had gone on in the Labyrinth, perhaps she thought subconsciously  
that all men were secretly like him, cruel, manipulative, thinking they could take and buy everything they wanted. Or maybe,  
and this was an idea that she dreaded, she had thought that no man could ever quite measure up to what he had become in her  
mind. Whatever he had been, whatever he had done, the love had been real. He had indeed tried to buy her love with promises,  
with dreams and tricks, but something in her even as she had refused him told her with chilling clarity that he would be the  
only person she would ever find who would be able to fulfil those promises and dreams.   
"Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want."  
Rule her? It was those words that had inflamed her the most. Did he think he could chain her down, put her in a cage? She  
was NOT a goblin, she was NOT one of his slaves. He could not have her if those were the terms in which he wanted her.   
Many a time she had thought that she should try to call him again. But she did not think she could bare the humility if her  
calls went unanswered. Maybe she would even start to question her own sanity, and she could not stand the thought of that.   
"If only there were a way to get back there without having to call him," she thought to herself, standing to go and put a   
pizza in the oven or something. It had been years since she had even called on her friends to come and see her. Once she  
had got to university, whilst she was ashamed to say her need to see them had not faded, it had become more hard. There was  
so much to do, and having a roommate made it impossible. She giggled to herself, imagining Scarlett walking in on her talking   
with Hoggle or Ludo. She'd probably pass out! She stopped sharply halfway down the corridor and wavered on her feet as an  
amazingly strong languor overtook her. She blinked swiftly to try and snap herself out of it, but her feet felt as though  
they were made of clay, her whole body sullen and heavy. Leaning against the wall to clear her head, her eyes drifted closed.  
Maybe she should... just... have a nap... As she slid down the wall and came to rest with a gentle bump, rolling on to her  
side, she was dimly aware that those weren't her thoughts. Curling up in a ball, the floor feeling as soft as feathers to   
her weighted body, she slipped into sleep faster than she had ever done in her life....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She is angry.  
Never has she known anger like this, hot, seething, painful, overpowering. It's like the vapour of a drug drowning her  
senses in thick luscious fury. She can feel as well as hear her feet drumming a vibrant tattoo as she runs along stone   
corridors in strong boots. The haze over her eyes, almost like a mesh curtain, lifts and she can take in the scene. Even as  
she does she feels as though she has always known it. She is she... Sarah is... HER. The anger was hers, she was not   
skulking in the back of this mind, it was hers. But how could it be? She feels panic, her own panic welling up inside her  
as she senses her knowledge, her way of thinking, being melted away into this other angry mind that belongs to this scene, to  
this body. 'We are the same." Around her the screams of fury and pain emitted throughout the corridors, a fire erupting where  
alcohol had been spilt. The sharp clash or swords around her focuses her attention on the men battling around her, shooting  
past as she runs through them. Servants, soldiers, all are up in arms against the invaders. She notices the crest of these  
invaders and nods in grim acknowledgement, allowing herself a humorless chuckle. It did not matter. He would not see her  
amidst these crowds of people fighting, though it was bitterly ironic that his invasion would prove to aid her escape. The  
crest means nothing to Sarah, but her ignorance whilst the other mind was more than aware is alleviated promptly.   
As though to confirm it, a stream of armoured goblins fly past her, war cries ripping from their throats. They also wore  
these crests. A man steps away from having slain a goblin, blood goring his shirtfront "You there, woman! Declare yourself!"  
he yells, stepping into her path, his eyes alight with battle. Not slowing her run, she brings her elbow sharply into his  
throat, imbedding her knee in his stomach. The behemoth of a man merely doubles over long enough for her to lay her hands on  
the sword of the fallen goblin. Wheezing from the blow to his throat he lifts his sword and advances at her, his face etched  
in an anger that almost matches her own. A primal shriek tears from her throat as she spins away from his savage, clumsy  
lunge to behind him, her boot coming into contact with his knee, knocking him forwards before she swins her own sword and   
removes his head cleanly with a backwards cut. If this could have been avoided it would have been better. Now more men have  
seen her, now know her as an enemy. Some even begin to recognise her. Her lungs are on fire from running, her breath coming  
out in high, wild gasps. Wiping her gored sword on her skirts, she prepares to run once more...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah started awake, scrabbling frantically for a second before finding herself in familiar surroundings. As her breathing  
slowed she let out a choked sob which initiated a fount of tears that would not stop. 


	2. My Warrior (2)

*2*  
  
Thanks for reviews lovely ppl, I'm paranoid about my writing so you all win cookies for being so nice :). Like I said I'm  
new at movie fan fic., tho I used to write wrestling fan fics (DON'T HIT ME *cowers in a corner*) It is angsty at the mo.,  
but I have the feeling that smut will come later I'm afraid *sigh, I'm so ashamed of myself etc, hee hee*.  
Brittania Jaxon: hee hee thanx, glad you liked my fic as much as I liked yours.  
Lady Jamie: *grins manically* thanx,that's a huge compliment, I LOVE your stuff! Well wishes don't normally work, but hear  
ya go *offers chapter* If they did I think I'd have a naked Goblin king chained to my bed, mwahahaa!  
Anyastazya: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *gives in and the next chapter explodes out onto the computer* You'll find out soon enough...   
  
  
Sarah began to dread sleep as the weeks went by. Sleep was no longer a sanctuary from stress or remembering her past, it was  
a gateway back into the Underground. But it was an Underground that she did not recognize, seen through the eyes of a   
terrifying, battle and soul scarred woman. It was not always the same scene, one where flames and blood leapt up and   
filled her with fear and this other woman with grim determination. Sometimes it was in vast expanses of forest that the  
woman was trekking through, and Sarah did not see a single soul throughout the dream. Sometimes she was creeping around in  
black shrouded, silent rooms, making no sound accept for the light thrum of her breathing as she stole what she needed,   
her hands becoming her eyes in the dark as she felt to see if things were of value. The worst were in the dungeon. She   
could FEEL the woman's hunger, feel her pain and fury and a disturbing almost reptilian patience. The woman could have   
waited in that cell until she rotted, and would not have given in. She was hung from a wall, stretched, her toes barely  
touching her floor as manacles held her wrists, biting them raw. The guard had attempted to force himself on her only to  
be kicked in the face and choked with one of her legs. When he had freed himself with the help of the other guard they had  
beaten her almost to the point of unconsciousness, warm blood trickling from her forehead down to her lip, eyes swollen black  
almost to the point of blinding her. Sarah could taste the woman's blood, and that was normally enough to wake her screaming   
in fear. Upon the 15th day of these dreams she awoke breathing fiercely, eyes wild, setting her teeth against crying. What  
was happening to her?? "It's him... it has to be him..." she murmured to herself, rubbing her eyes, relieved to feel they  
were not swollen and painful as they were in the dream. 'Jareth must be sending these dreams to torture me.' she thought,  
stumbling from bed, not wanting to be near it. But why would he have waited so long to take revenge on her for having  
refused him? She had always thought he would want it, the double humiliation of her defeating him and his love for her being  
denied enough to send him mad with rage. His longing for her had not been quietened simply by one dance, how could it have  
been? It certainly hadn't quietened hers. She shook her head, forcing the rebel thought out. Since when had she ever  
returned his feelings? 'Since you started trembling and not knowing who you were whenever him and his goddamn dark  
charisma came anywhere near you. Since you started thinking about LETTING him touch you.' retorted the annoyingly  
honest part of her. She grumbled quietly to herself, now that she was awake able to distract herself with such ridiculous  
mental arguments. It was true though. When he had touched her in the ballroom, she had stiffened in what he had taken as  
distaste, when really it was the only thing she knew that would stop her crumbling into a pile of sensation. When he had  
pulled her closer she thought she was going to die just from touching him. Considering he was a nightmare wrapped up in   
beauty it would have been apt if she had died when he pulled her to him, his warmth... "Grow up." she mumbled to herself disagreeably,  
opening the fridge and getting out some orange juice. An image of the Guard, his rank breath in her face, shot through her  
mind and she stilled, clenching her teeth until it was gone. Slamming the fridge closed, she noticed a note pinned to it.  
'Barry's taking me to Amsterdam for the weekend! HOW KEWL?! See you on Monday hon, ScarlettXXX'. Sarah sighed and grinned,  
crumpling the note. She wasn't going to pretend that Scarlett had forgotten about the term paper that needed to be completed.  
Realization sharply came to her mind. Scarlett wouldn't be here. Going back to her room she swiftly dressed and faced the  
mirror, her silver blue eyes flashing with apprehension. "Sir Didymus, Hoggle, Ludo. I miss you." she said softly, eyes  
fixed into the mirror. There was a slight tremor in the air, as if the world was rearranging around something that hadn't   
been there before, and Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus all appeared on her bed. Letting out a shriek of delight, Sarah flew at  
all of them and enveloped them in hugs. "My Lady we had thought you'd forgotten us!" exclaimed Sir Didymus, doffing his hat  
at her when she had released him. "Oh no of course I hadn't! Oh God I've missed you all!" she said delightedly. "I was   
planning on being annoyed with you..." began Hoggle crossly only to be interrupted by another hug. "Ok ok I missed you too"  
he said begrudgingly, Sarah finally releasing him, laughing. She turned to Ludo, about to say something, when she saw the  
expression on his face. Turning to where his gaze was fixed, where all of their gazes were now fixed, she saw what it was,  
and felt the cold chill of apprehension fill her. It was a crystal ball, rolling towards them, from out of the mirror. 


	3. Chapter 3

*3*  
  
Hey, thanx to my few reviewers who keep checking this out. Not many ppl may be reading it, but Hell you guys are too nice so  
I'll keep writing it for the ones who actually are interested, lol. Besides I'm having fun hee hee.  
  
  
Standing swiftly, Sarah turned about in her room, looking for him. "I didn't invite you. Show yourself..." she began, only  
to hear his chuckle. Oh great, he was going for the corny villain routine then. Spinning sharply, her eyes widened as she   
saw him step out of the mirror where her reflection should have been. "Always so demanding Sarah." he said in his amused,   
mocking manner, stepping forward and crouching to pick up the crystal. Dumbfounded, Sarah merely stood staring at him as he   
straightened, playing the crystal around his hands with a smirk on his face, finally arching a quizzical eyebrow when she   
continued to say nothing. His long, silver blond hair stirred slightly in a preternatural wind and Sarah found herself as   
she always had been overwhelmed by his arrogant, dark presence. She was SURE that something as cruel as that shouldn't be  
permitted to be so gorgeous. Flushing crimson she looked away.  
She had never thought she would even see him again, never considered what to say if she actually DID. What was he doing here?  
He glanced suddenly at Hoggle and the others, considering them with his head tilted to one side. "Hoghead.."   
"Hoggle..."   
"What did I tell you about coming to Sarah in the Aboveground?" Jareth continued, slowly walking towards Hoggle, his   
deliberate step causing Hoggle to nervously inch backwards. "You forbade them from seeing me?" exclaimed Sarah, eyes furious.   
His gaze sweeped back to her "Of course. Do you suppose I would keep a gateway to this world permanently open just so these   
morons can visit *you*?" he said, his tone pure bitterness as his step advanced towards her instead until his face was inches  
from hers. His resentment of her was still more than apparent, and Sarah found herself in a state of near paralysis due to   
his closeness. His eyes swept her up and down slowly, taking her in with an almost possessive curiosity. She hoped her   
cheeks were not burning even more red. He hadn't seen her since she was fifteen after all, and she was a fully grown woman.   
DAMN him, she could barely think with him standing there looking at her so intensely! "That's not fair!" she exclaimed,   
instantly regretting it when she saw his face switch from anger to amusement. "Oh Sarah, you are so predictable." he purred,  
his tone almost caressing before stepping away from her, turning his back. Typically Jareth, that his voice should sound so   
intimate and his gestures towards her be so cold. "Why did you bother coming here? You can't steal anyone away this time   
round." she spat back sarcastically. He turned back to her, still smirking slightly, the smirk which made her   
want to murder him. "To honour a promise." he said simply, still playing the crystal through his hands, so fast that the   
flashing of it almost mesmerised Sarah. Mesmerised her as much as his bizarre eyes. Shaking such thoughts away, she scowled  
"What promise would that be? To avenge your poor wounded ego?" He gave an amused, bitter laugh, eyes blazing. "No that will  
come later. You can consider this a test."   
"A test? If it's anything like your last one I want no part in it." she declared back, her eyes challenging. He stepped   
forward again, doubtless expecting her to back down, but she held his stare as he stalked towards her. "But you're already   
part of it, Sarah." he said, even the way he spoke her name seeming to mock her. His eyes flickered briefly "In some ways   
you are so what I suspect you to be." he murmured, his tone vaguely confused. Turning sharply away again, breaking them both  
out of the heated stare, he paced back towards the mirror. "You talk in riddles Goblin King!" said Sir Didymus agitatedly,   
stepping forth between Jareth and Sarah in a protective gesture. Jareth ignored him, but turned and threw the crystal up   
into the air towards Sarah "Soon, you will call me of your own free will Sarah. You will need me to help you understand and   
you will need me because it's who you are. If you're lucky, I might be feeling... generous when you find you can't live   
without what I have to offer." he said even as the crystal span, down towards Sarah's hands. His words sounded like a   
proclamation of her doom. Maybe they were. He disappeared through the mirror even as the thing descending towards Sarah's   
hands transformed into something silver that gleamed in the light. Sarah caught it, glanced round and saw that the others   
had disappeared too. Doubtless Jareth had dragged them back into the Underground with him. She looked down at what she held  
and saw it to be a silver necklace, intricately designed, with a blue green jewel set on the end of it. What was this? A   
gift? Shaking her head in disbelief, Sarah twined it round her wrist and grabbed her bag. She needed some fresh air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth stormed back into the Throne room, eyes alight with anger and confusion. Shoving a goblin out of his way with a foot,  
he watched the more wary ones scatter before he threw himself down onto his throne, sprawling there and staring out at the  
skyline. Patience was necessary here, he knew that. Considering the length of time he had lived such patience should have  
been second nature, but in such a situation as this he didn't think he had the strength necessary. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he  
tried to etch the image of her out of his skull. A woman now, even more beautiful, the supple curves of femininity contrasting  
fantastically with the strong, aggressive power in her eyes. Convincing him even further that what he believed was true. No  
one else could challenge him in such a way, could look so violent and powerful whilst being insanely lovely. His breath   
quickened slightly as he thought of her when she had refused to back away from him. He had never managed to get that close   
to her before. What manner of challenge had that been? What did she want him to do? Strike her? Kiss her, for he knew   
that was what he wanted. He had gritted his teeth against temptation and turned away, knowing that he could not stay near her   
and not do something about this longing. Not after so long. But as of yet, she did not believe those dreams she had been   
having to be anything other than that. True she thought that he was sending them, he was more than aware of that. But if   
only she knew he had no control over what her own mind was trying to tell her... 


	4. Chapter 4

*4*  
  
  
  
Sarah sat on the edge of her bed in the darkness, staring at the necklace she held in her hand. She hadn't moved for the last  
half hour, not even to turn the light on. The moonlight alone aided her in tracing the outline of the coldly gleaming silver.  
She was seated so still that someone watching might even have thought that she was listening to the necklace. The evening  
previously she had thrown it out of her window, overcome by disturbing thoughts whenever it was anywhere near her. She had  
at first worn it, finding it beautiful even if it was a present from Jareth. But she had not been prepared for the emotions  
that the thing seemed to exude almost as if it were a person itself. She would be seated reading a book and she would   
suddenly be assaulted by this overwhelming swell of love and passion. It was so intense and heart-felt it almost hurt. It  
was worse when put in contrast with her horrible dreams full of hate and deceit and blood and pain. She would awaken, nearly  
crying, and the throbs of love would swim over her almost as if trying to comfort her. Or reassure her that... that...  
Sarah's mind seemed to bolt away from wherever the thought was going, refusing to continue, confronting a block. She got the  
feeling that were she to attempt to remove the block she wouldn't be able to take it. She had awoken in the middle of the  
night and the necklace had been on her nightstand. "I threw you away." she hissed to it in the dark, almost expecting it to  
reply. She remembered her father saying once that objects could retain the emotions of their owners. Who had this belonged  
to before her? Hesitantly now, she put it around her neck. The sway of it was gentler this time, as if now acknowledging   
she could not take it's full power. Her eyes fluttering closed, she allowed herself to be taken as the love formed words...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A thousand times the words 'I would die for him' have been uttered to an ally, a lover, a brother. I hold the truth of those  
words in the core of who I am. Because indeed I would, die, for this man.   
  
"It is the heart, the way, the breath, the life. You gave it to me."  
  
He gave me life in a way my unknown father never could have for the simple reason that he gave me a purpose. I traded venom   
and spitefulness for this un-forsaking loyalty, and it was a fine trade.   
  
"I serve you with the hate that was once given unreservedly. Thank you a thousand times for the taming of it into something  
that may do good. If these words could be expressed through my pride I would give them to you. I would kiss you and hold  
you and somehow make you feel this love."  
  
The finest trade of all, when it is necessary, if it becomes necessary, is my life for his. He will never die when I am here,  
to keep him in this world. I have a people now. I have a land, no longer the wanderer, the bastard child. Whilst I may   
mean everything or nothing to him for all of my knowledge, my love is unconditional. I remain here forever.  
  
"Seduction by the whore that I was and could now never contemplate becoming again even whilst I want you so. I remember your  
constraints and respect you too much to fight them. You shall never know, the passion I hold. You shall see the cold eyes  
you want to see, have the loyalty you wish. My lord."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peeps, I am BACK! Soz, I was on holiday, then I had one of my lovely confidence panic attacks, and then I was just   
totally uninspired, lol. Oooh and major thanx to Lady Jamie for showing interest in my stuff, and poking me back to life,   
hee hee. You may have a cookie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Sarah awoke she was lying in bed once more, the necklace coiled round her wrist. As though she had never awoken and   
found it lying at her bedside table. As if the words had not flowed into her head like a warm flood of saltwater tears.   
"maybe I'm going crazy." she muttered to herself, running her hands through her dark hair and sighing. This ridiculous   
sequence of events was exhausting her. Rising and dressing as quickly as she could, she resolved to go into college to avoid  
being alone. Surely this strangeness could not go on when she was surrounded by people?  
  
She was wrong. Oh God how wrong had she been. Anybody's face seemed to be twisted and morphed into the faces of those in   
her dreams. They didn't even have to look similar in the slightest. It seemed as if her dreams were closing in on her even  
now when she was awake. They had no intentions of being merciful on her anymore, on allowing her time to think, time to  
distract, time to breathe. They refused to continue their leniancy with her. One of the lecturers, Mr. Miles, turned to ask   
her a question and in a moment of horror he HAD been the guard. The visualisation of his breath in her face, his harsh hands   
groping her body, coupled with a shockingly vivid feeling of gut numbing hunger and agonising pain, skin scraped raw, having  
trouble breathing, head swelling with hurt... It had been so vivid that she had been forced to run out of the classroom.   
Staggering to the closest toilet she locked the door and dunked her face in cold water, trying to regulate her breathing.   
Looking deep into her own eyes in the mirror, she tried desperately to calm herself "It's not real. It's in your mind.   
None of it, is real." she said slowly, pressing her moist forehead to the glass. Eventually her breathing became smoother,  
less ragged as though tearing through her throat. She felt indignant anger rise up in her at what was happening to her.   
Jareth, it was him, it was ALWAYS him! All she wanted was to be allowed to be normal! Letting out a shriek of rage that  
almost burnt it's vivid mark in the air, she spun and kicked one of the cubicle doors with such force it's hinges buckled and  
it collapsed, crippled on the floor. Sarah merely stared, eyes wide in utter disbelief as the anger drained and disappeared  
like unobtrusive smoke, as though it had never been inside her. "What..." she managed to stutter out, wanting to crawl out  
of her own skin. This was not her. She had never been that angry before in her life. Surely it wasn't even in HER to be  
that violent? But she knew who it was in...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"   
Adrenaline pumping an overwhelming, primal drumbeat inside her, she kicked another of the men in the stomach, buckling him to  
the floor. "Hold her! Hold the bitch fast!" roared their leader as she span, backing out away from them, struggling with   
the biting cords that held her arms behind her. One moved swiftly towards her, sword raised. An arrow-shot of fear passed  
through her, only serving to increase her fury. FEAR? Fear made her weak! 'Turn and run.' hissed her logic even as she span,  
the logic that was more the Sarah that crouched and watched and yet was one with all that was going on. More were cautiously  
surrounding her, watching for her reaction. Eyes aflame, she ran directly towards the more courageous one that had advanced  
first. Surprised but not unstabled, he brought his sword round in an arc, ready to cut, to maim, to kill, whatever would  
stop her. Turning abruptly, she bulleted into the man that stood beside him, bringing her knee to his groin and then kicking  
him towards his companion. A sword shot into her vision, descending towards her face...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dream had never travelled further than that. For all that Sarah knew, this woman that lived a life of hate and bitterness  
, so different to her and yet in some way linked with her, had died in that instant. Looking hard at herself in the mirror,  
she felt a resigned sense of defeat. Jareth had brought this madness. Jareth could take it away. What he wanted in exchange  
for relieving her of this.... link with a woman from his realm she could only guess and dread. But it had to be done. Her  
will to overcome this far superceded her misgivings. Stepping forward, exuding a coldness she wanted him to feel, a distaste  
for him which HAD to be the only thing he would ever feel from her, she said softly "Jareth. Give me answers.". She stared  
as hard as she could and nevertheless she could see nothing altering, even when he was there right before her. It seemed as  
though he had always been there, it was just that she had been looking through him. He smiled, a smile of triumph, of   
winning her... and was there something like relief there? "Shall we?" he said quietly, motioning to the mirror. She looked  
at him again sharply, about to protest that she couldn't just walk through a mirror. But an utterly insane notion inside her  
told her she could all too easily. Taking a long breath, resenting Jareth's chuckle at her apprehension, she stepped inside.  
  
Like a smeared painting, it came into focus. Blurred and faded, then slowly becoming more sharp, concise and bright. She  
knew this place all too well, yet it had been so long she was overwhelmed. Stairs spiralling in every direction about her,   
up, down, across. It hadn't changed in the slightest, so much so that she expected Jareth to loom up before her over an   
edge that no human could walk along, to see Toby crawling away from her. Even after all this time it gave her a sharp jab of  
panic to think of how close she had come to losing him. "Why here?" she asked, her voice echoing against the cold stone.   
She did not need to turn to know that Jareth was still with her. "For the same reason that it was here last time. The same  
reason you will always be unnerved by this place." he said quietly, intensely, turning her with a single finger to her shoulder,  
staring deeply into her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. Sir Didimus is right, you talk in riddles." she said  
sharply, slapping his hand away from her. He smiled slightly, as if pleased. "All riddles are just a secret language you  
need to learn. It's a shame in your case that you've forgotten the language." he continued, turning and falling back, right  
off the edge. Sarah let out a scream of horror, running to the edge and looking down into the thick dark for him. His laugh  
echoed up. "You'll know all you need to know soon enough Sarah. First, I want to enjoy you." 


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sarah had been wandering around the numerous stairs, landings and twists and turns that filled this disgusting and seemingly  
endless room, for what felt like hours, and had neither found Jareth nor a way out. She should have known better than to   
think he would just give her what she wanted. He was the Goblin King for God's sake, the master of a Labyrinth, and she had  
expected him not to play games? Her feet were starting to hurt, trudging up and down these cold stone steps. The only thing  
that stopped her sitting and resting was her determination to find Jareth and force some kind of sensibility out of him.   
That and the constant recollection of how much the woman in her dreams had suffered her whole life, and how pain in her feet  
was shamingly ridiculous in comparison. She heard a gentle tinkling and turned, seeing as she had suspected she would a   
crystal ball, rolling UP the stairs across from her. Surely that defied any logical laws that existed? She shrugged and   
followed it. Once again, she was expecting things that should not be expected in a place like this. As she stepped up and  
turned the corner, she wearily glanced up only to stop abruptly and stare wide-eyed in amazement. In an area she was sure  
she had travelled through a dozen times in the hope of finding an exit, she now saw an immaculately presented bedroom. It  
was the colour of the ocean in the evening, a magical blue-green, the focal point being an enormous, impressive bed fitted in  
the same beautiful green and clean white sheets. This, she did not have to be a genius to guess, was Jareth's unsubtle   
demand that she get some sleep. She took a few minutes to examine the rest of the room, looking through the drawers and   
finding them full of beautiful clothing, finding a hairbrush on the dressing table, delicious scents that haunted her senses  
beside the mirror. She glanced out of the window and was astounded by the golden view of the Labyrinth. The setting sun  
etched the world out of bronze and shadows, the sky awash with fresh light colours. Strange, when she had been trying so  
desperately to get her brother back she had never stopped to acknowledge how beautiful this place could be. Walking back to  
the bed in a numb, exhausted temperament, she fell back onto it and soon fell asleep despite her fear of her own mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She smashes her fist into the wall, the crack of the bone against the rock audibly echoing through the long expanses of   
maze. Rubbing her damaged knuckles and licking the blood off them, she hisses her anger through her teeth before savagely  
continuing to run back the way she has come. Only to see that this turning is now blocked also. Letting out a roar of  
frustration, she feels for one of the first times in her life, utter helplessness. "DAMN YOU!!!" she screams, and the  
frightened, watching Sarah starts as she hears this woman's voice for the first time. "GIVE ME A SWORD AND YOU'LL SOON SEE  
WHAT I CAN DO!!! I WILL NOT PLAY YOUR GAMES!!!!" she yells to the sky, spinning in circles. Turning sharply she leaps,  
digging her calloused fingers into the wall before her like claws, her feet scrabbling for an instant before they find  
footholds. She climbs up and onto the top of the wall, and surveys her task. "You'd have done better to have left me in a  
dungeon as the others have." she continues, her voice softer now, calmer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah started awake as though someone had been trying to smother her in her sleep, heart racing, eyes wild. She had been  
here! This woman had travelled the Labyrinth as she had, had also been put through the horror of it. And she was here now,  
Sarah could feel it in the core of her being. Maybe she was still even out there! Shooting upright from the bed she ran to   
the window, eyes alight with panic and determination. A brief shock of uncertainty ran through her. What guaranteed that  
she could make it through the Labyrinth again? "Rubbish. It's not that hard." she thought to herself, unconsciously   
imitating her words when she had begun the Labyrinth the first time. Opening the window and glancing out, she saw there was  
nothing for her to land on or use as a way of getting down. Turning to the bed, she ripped the beautiful canopy off the top  
of it and knotted it to the frame of the window, flinging the rest out of the window before beginning to climb. Reason was  
lost. She had to find this woman. She HAD to have answers.  
  
It was only a few minutes later that Jareth entered the room he had created for her. His face remained studiously empty as  
he slowly surveyed the crumpled sheets, but the lack of Sarah. He glanced at the canopy of the bed, torn and shredded, and  
at what remained of it hanging from the window. Slowly, almost menacingly, he walked towards the window. Then his face  
twitched and a slow smile spread across his face. Soon he was laughing uncontrollably, and could do nothing to stop it.   
When he finally managed to sober himself about ten minutes later, he shook his head in consternation. "Chasing after dreams  
my love..." he muttered before turning and leaving, wanting to survey her from different surroundings. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey check it out peeps, I like have NO life so I can continue writing all this stuff to annoy you! Plus now that my mental  
block for this fic. has cleared it doesn't seem to want to stop exploding out of my poor little skull!  
Thanx loaaaads to all people giving me lummy reviews, they fill me with bubbly joy! (oooh now that was eloquent dontcha   
know). I'm trying to keep the plot moving and that's why things KEEP happening, but if ppl think I'm scrimping on it being  
y'know, realistic (like realism works in the Labyrinth, chortle) then do let me know and I'll stop pacing it so fast.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah turned at a corner that looked just like all the others did and was confronted by a wall. Recalling that she should  
at least ensure that it WAS a wall, considering nothing was as it should be here, she stepped forward and cautiously tapped  
her foot along the width of it. It was indeed solid. She turned to go, paused, contemplated something, and then turned and  
ran into the wall, poleaxing herself and falling to the floor. Groaning, she dragged herself upright "Well that didn't work.  
I guess it really is solid." she muttered to herself, touching her nose delicately to ensure it wasn't bleeding. When she  
looked up again however, there was no wall there. Rolling her eyes she looked up at the skies and raised her arms in   
exasperation. "You could have done that before I ran into the damn thing!" she muttered, carrying on down the maze. She was  
more than aware that Jareth could probably see everything she was doing, and that should he choose, he could come and get her.  
For some reason however, he had as of yet chosen not to. Maybe he wanted her to find this woman. But somehow she doubted it.  
She felt sure that this woman would prove to be a problem even for him. She lived inside this woman's head in her dreams,   
she knew what she was capable of, what she would be willing to do if she was trapped. So why couldn't she find her? It was  
beginning to go dark, she had been searching the whole day, first with that initial desperation and now with a sheer dogged  
determination. Surely if this woman was here she would be making her presence known? Whilst she could disappear into the  
shadows like a dream should she so choose, and often did, her sharp temper meant that this place would be terrible for her.  
Maybe she had fallen into an Oubliette, Sarah contemplated as she turned yet another corner.   
"Sarah, what are you doin'?"   
Sarah turned to find Hoggle staring at her in utter surprise. "Hoggle! Where have you been, I thought I'd find you the   
minute I stepped into the Labyrinth!" she cried out, hugging him instantly, ignoring the stiffness of his stature until he  
pushed her away. "Sarah, you can't be here. It's dangerous." he insisted, grabbing her hand and attempting to pull her   
after him, not succeeding very well when she was twice his size. "How is it any more dangerous than it was last time? I've  
been through once, I know what I'm doing now." she protested, giving a little and allowing him to drag her considering he  
would know the quickest way round the Labyrinth. He laughed slightly in ridicule "Not now you don't. Things have changed  
Sarah, a lot of things, and the safest place for you is in the Castle..." "Why isn't it safe?" Sarah asked, grinding to a   
halt and forcing Hoggle to stop also. "It's her isn't it? It's because she's in the Labyrinth that you think it's   
dangerous!" Hoggle kept shaking his head the whole time. "Sarah... I know you think you're beginning to understand, but you  
don't. There are so many things happening... I don't know if you'll ever understand. Maybe it would be better if you  
didn't, but..."   
"But I, am being selfish. Thank you Headwort, for expressing your sentiments."   
Sarah span to see Jareth eyeing Hoggle coldly. Hoggle gulped and let go of her hand, backing away. "Now leave before you  
say anything more that might displease me. You are not the one to explain." he continued as he stepped forward out of the  
shadows, stepping close to Sarah in a possessive manner. No sooner had he finished speaking than Hoggle, with many a   
mumbled apology and scrape, stumbled away. Sarah had been about to begin a torrent of insults, telling Jareth what an  
arrogant bastard he was for sending Hoggle away, for thinking he could keep her locked up in that room like a doll, for   
not telling her what she wanted to know immediately, when a gloved hand covered her mouth. "You won't find her. I have   
been searching long enough, I would know." he said softly, his strange eyes locked intently into hers. She pushed his  
hand away but he did not step back from her, continuing to stand inches away, never altering his stare. "I was an idiot for  
believing you would tell me what I need to know. I feel as if I'm going mad and all you can do is talk nonsense..." A single  
finger, tracing down the side of her face, made her start and back away it was so unexpected. Jareth himself looked surprised,  
as though he expected better control of himself. "Come back with me to the castle. And you will know everything that you  
need to know." he continued. She eyed him suspciously "No more riddles?" she asked even as he stepped closer once more,  
taking her hand and pulling her towards him inexorably. "No more riddles." he repeated softly as they blurred together.  
  
Sarah started when she found herself back in the castle, staggering and being pulled closer to Jareth for balance. Her heart  
stopping abruptly at being so close to him, she tried to pull away only for his grip to tighten. "That is only one of the  
journeys. If you want the truth, you must sleep." he murmured, stroking a finger across her eyelashes. Instantly a heady  
languour fell over Sarah, causing her eyelids to droop and for her to become floppy and soft in Jareth's arms. "I'm afraid  
to be asleep..." she mumbled as he lifted her and carried her to the bed he had prepared for her earlier. "This is a   
different kind of dream. I will be there with you Sarah." he said, resting her down on the bed, controlling his desire to  
lay down beside her. "You promise?" she slurred gently, eyes drifting closed. He smiled now, a bitter smile. "I promise."  
As she drifted into unconsciousness he continued to smile, an unpleasant smile. Hoggle was right, he was being selfish.  
There was no guarantee that anything could come of this. Nothing that would do any of them good. Sarah thought she was  
going insane now? It would be nothing in comparison to how she might feel after she found out all of what he would tell her.  
He was risking her sanity for the vague chance of her being his. And it was a risk he would always take. He sat at a chair   
beside the bed and closed his eyes, slipping into her dreams. After all... she would have done the same...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8 Serita stirs

Whooooo thankee kindly lovely ppl who review this. And I believe AbyssDemon was bribing me with cheese, tut tut! *looks  
around and then takes the cheese, hides it in her pocket* AHEM. Asides, anybody thinks anythings weird or would like to   
point out summin I'm doing wrong, do let me know. For a start I know there is a specific name for the Stair Room but I don't  
know what it is *shrugs* Anyways, enjoy....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we?"  
"Don't you know?"  
"I wouldn't be asking if I did."  
"We're in your mind Sarah. It's the easiest place to do this."  
"To do what?"  
"What do you think? Make sense of all that you don't understand. And you won't be able to accuse me of lying Sarah, because  
all I will tell you will be confirmed by your own mind."   
"Why is it so dark?"  
The sound of his laughter in the dark should have been comforting, should have filled the void. It didn't.  
"We're not inside your physical mind you little idiot. We're... inside your psyche, if you want."  
"... I didn't know you could do things like this."  
"There's a lot you don't know darling."  
"I don't..."  
"Shush...   
  
The Underground that you know of is only the smallest piece, and in a different state to what it once was. Always a place   
of fearful uncertainty for mortal humans, but never for it's inhabitants. This was not always so, when war was prominent   
and mistrust between lords of all domains held fast the thick, dark feeling of hate and fear that could be breathed in by   
every living creature in our World. Leaders were greedy and power-crazed, fuelled by cruelty, determination and even   
sometimes insanity. Wars were battled so commonly the Underground had come to expect it, and could feel it approaching   
every day. Cowardice and fear became a native tongue. You pronounced loyalty to one Lord that you trusted most, who   
governed where you were born and prayed that they were strong enough to Never, ever fall. Those who did not, found   
themselves forever an outcast, forever despised and feared. In such a World, in such an Underground... Serita was born."  
  
Before Sarah could tell him that she didn't want to know, that in the pit of her stomach she knew she wouldn't be able to  
endure what he would tell her, she was blurring, her world changing and pitching around her. And then it spewed her out.  
  
Crying.... mouth open wide, red and wet, a pure hurt in the scream... Naked and cold and no one was holding her, she needed  
to be held, why wasn't she being held? She knew little but that she was meant to be being held and someone should stop her  
screaming. Everything around her was red and wet, it wasn't just her mouth, people scattered and still with glazed white  
eyes staring up at a sky so stark it hurt to look.... Why was no one holding her???  
Singing... A gentle old voice singing gently as she rocked, moving steadily, head pressed against a musty old shirtfront, a  
soft old chest beneath that had a beating heart, beating faster as she moved, the clank of her baggage on her worn old   
back....   
"And you're a little princess, that's why you're called Serita... Yes you are!"... Harsher voices in the dark, screaming and  
yelling and fear of being discovered. Safe in the dark, safe in the dark... No one knew how safe the dark was but her and  
Old Mother Rashinta....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serita, knew who she was. She had never deceived herself in what she was, though her name seemed a mockery. A bastard child,  
spewn out of her mother even as she died from a violent attack from robbers, her husband, maybe more, dying with her. Her  
screams had drawn Old Mother Rashinta to the disgusting spectacle, their cart on fire, the glade turned from green to red.  
A newborn screaming amidst the blood, the first thing it saw aggression, the first thing it felt cold air and being totally  
alone. Old Mother Rashinta had told her of it many a time, told it over and over until Serita no longer cried at the telling  
of it. "You cannot weep for someone you never knew. What good is a dead body for a mother?" she would pronounce sharply.  
All she knew was Rashinta's old back, her soft wrinkled hands that could turn into hard bony shards should she so choose.   
They travelled always, never staying anywhere too long, always with Old Mother Rashinta singing old songs, telling her   
stories, making their world all vivid coloured patterns as they went along their way. "You're fortunate my girl. Not for  
you becoming a wife, learning to take care of a man and knowing nothing else. I have given you a chance for freedom. You  
shall know many things..." And so she had. She knew how to steal. Nimble as a cat, speedy as a lizard, she could enter   
through any window no matter how high, through any door no matter how securely bolted. She knew what was worth taking and  
what was not by the time she was ten years old, gaining a discerning eye and a meticulous nature. Unlike other little girls,  
she never had any fear of the dark. The dark was her ally, she could step back into it, and to the world around her, no longer  
exist. She could make herself out of shadow. She became so accustomed to it that, to her credit, she could perform a   
burglary under the cover of exquisite darkness, her hands becoming so sensitive in such times that she could feel whether  
she wanted what she held. For a woman of her age, Old Mother Rashinta still retained the tricks of her trade remarkably.  
She indeed, also had no qualms about hurting someone should they get in her way. Shadows were better, certainly, secrecy far  
more dignified, but Serita had been astounded many a time by the sight of Rashinta spinning sharply, grabbing a charging  
servants arm and sending them flying into a wall, knocking them unconscious with their own momentum. Never was strength used  
for Rashinta had little if any of that. Yes, she had been taught many things.   
But that time was done with now. They had been good times for certain, and despite seeing very few people Serita had never  
felt alone with Old Mother Rashinta near, her mother thief. But death had taken her down, and that was something that even  
Rashinta could not steal back. So Serita had continued her travels alone. These times were times of War in the Underground,  
and as a bastard with no lord and no heritage she could not have taken a place staying still even if she had wanted to. But  
her profession as a thief necessitated that she move around, and though she did on occasion join a small band of similar   
people she was most commonly alone. Because of this she had very little social decorum at all. But then such things didn't  
bother her. Morals and feelings of obligation merely tied a person down. She would steal from anyone, and HAD for that  
matter, even gone so far as to break into Lords houses. And when she was caught... Surprisingly, whilst her social skills  
had never even existed let alone been bad, her abilities of manipulation and trickery were remarkable. Rishinta certainly  
wouldn't have approved, but then Serita had picked up techniques that were all her own as she had grown. Far more prone to  
violence than Rishinta would ever have condowned, she had most likely killed dozens of men by the time she was nineteen.  
She could always of course, use other methods, should the occasion arise. She was not stupid, and she knew that to kill a   
Lord would instantly initiate her death. Spreading her legs for a man in exchange for her life meant very little to her.  
She had not lived so long simply to die due to refusing a man something so simple, so meaningless.   
By the time she was twenty one she was a renowned thief, at least, her work was well known. Not even that she was a woman  
was fully confirmed. Hardened, calloused and contemptuous of nearly all she met, she wore battle like a mantle around her  
shoulders. Such was the beginning of her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOOH Plz REVIEW!!! I dunno whether this is way OTT or not so plz do! 


	9. Chapter 9 Serita stirs

Serita dropped her large bag with a sharp clunk before kneeling before the river and scooping up water in her palm, bringing  
it to her mouth. Thirst had finally driven her to stop after she had found that morning that she had run out of water. Not  
that she liked to stop so soon after a job, but she needed to rest her feet anyway, and change her dressing. Tearing more   
pieces of cloth - cloth that she noted carried the emblem of the last Lord she had been in the district of - she cautiously   
rolled up her sleeve and grimaced at the bloodsoaked dressing on her arm, just above her elbow. She shook her head and  
gritted her teeth as she cautiously unwound the cloth, wincing slightly as the dried blood pried itself from out of the   
wound. That last burglary had been a positive farce, what with the insane amount of men that had erupted from all of the  
rooms. And all because of that damned little boy. "Children..." she cursed softly to herself as she dabbed water on the   
wound with the old cloth before binding it again. When the boy had wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning   
from sleep she had frozen, hoping to go unnoticed, behind the large casket as she was. But nevertheless he had seen her and  
she had braced herself for the screams for aid. But nothing. He had merely stared at her with a wide-eyed, bizarre   
curiosity. "Are you a thief?" he asked, inching forwards even as she remained death still, eyes burning into him. "You   
could say that..." she had begun cautiously, sizing up the window. She paused now and frowned, silver blue eyes flashing.  
What disturbed her most about the whole event was that only when she had refused to play did the boy begin to scream for   
help. True she knew nothing of boys, nothing of much to do with people, but that could not be normal. She heard hoofbeats,  
relatively far off still, but nevertheless she snatched her bag up and advanced to the nearest group of trees, climbing one  
with great agility despite the heaviness of her bag. The sound of the hoofbeats increased and she prayed they would pass,  
not interested in company, as she never had been. She only enjoyed company when she felt the need to enter a tavern and   
drink herself into a stupour. Regrettably, the horse stopped, and she heard someone stepping down to the ground. She   
remained perfectly still, balanced between the cradle of two branches, her breathing regulated, her ears pricked. She could  
hear whoever it was moving around down there, looking slowly. She could tell there was only one simply by the sound of their  
movement. Maybe it was a weary traveller come to fill their water skins, just as she had. Her eyes flickered to the left at  
the shuffling of the horse and back again, breathing silently. She felt with an inner inkling that the tree she was in was   
now being approached and tensed inperceptibly, her hand clenching the hilt of the knife in her boot.   
"You might as well come out Serita. I can smell your blood in the river."  
Serita stilled utterly, eyes widening slightly before she composed herself. First down went her bag, and then she herself,  
dropping to the ground into a crouch before straightening, eyes locked on her companion. "Lavist. I trust you're prospering?"  
she questioned impassively, keeping a wary eye on the enormous creature before her. Certainly not something that could be   
called a man. He was from an outer domain known as Quartawn, at least that was where his kind came from. She had never been  
comfortable with him, not merely due to his disturbing ability to smell an individual's blood and recognise them as clearly   
as if he'd seen their face, but also due to her underlying suspicion that should she be forced to fight him she may not win.  
Such a thought was unacceptable for her. He was approximately seven foot tall, his skin the colour of cracked coal and with  
yellow eyes. Beneath the cracks of his skin a slight glistening could be seen. Serita had never been sure whether this was  
their equivilent of blood or something all together different. She had personally seen him lift a normal sized man and  
crush his head between his hands as though crushing a leaf. "I want for nothing. That is more than can be said for most in  
such times." he said, shrugging and blinking his yellow eyes lazily. "Did you feel the need merely to prove you can always  
find me or is there a purpose for this visit? Does Vience have something he wishes to be said?" Serita continued, her stance  
controlled aggression to display to him her lack of trust. Vience was the leader of a gang of thieves that Serita had   
joined for a short time when she was fifteen. Lavist was the only one that he would let out of his sight, knowing he was the  
only one that would definitely come back due to his unswaying loyalty. "He wanted to apologise for what happened at your   
last... project. He has been surveying the house for some time, attempting to procure the daughter, and therefore their  
security was far stronger than it would normally have been." Lavist reported, his demeanour equally cool. Serita nodded,   
eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I bled due to his discrepancies. Surely he has more to offer than an apology?" Lavist snorted  
in derision before turning and walking back to his horse. Serita's anger flared up like a nightmare before she managed to  
contain it. No more blood, at least for today. Despite this thought she found her fingers itching to reach for some kind of  
weapon. "I wouldn't turn away from someone like me Lavist. You might come across a mishap of some kind on your way back  
to your master." she continued, unable to stop a smirk spreading across her face as he stiffened before mounting his horse.  
So he feared her then. Well that was good, and more than that, sensible. His yellow eyes flickered back to her for a second   
as he soothed the horse. "Be cautious what you do with the favour I give you. I would not venture it alone. The Labyrinth   
is the closest domain, within which is the Goblin King." he said. Her smile spread wider, a sly, happy smile. "Rich   
pickings?" she questioned, her attitude towards Lavist visibly warming. He smiled slightly in return "Far greater than most,  
if you can get to them." He then nodded in acknowledgement, turned the horse about, and returned up the way he had come.   
Serita's smile visibly dropped before she turned to the river and swiftly washed her legs and arms and took up her bag once  
more. "A new king within the Labyrinth..." she pondered aloud as she made her way along the road, staying close to the edge  
should she be required to flee from soldiers or other thieves. "It's been a while since I've attempted to enter that castle."  
The castle within the centre of the Labyrinth was one of the few that still managed to impress Serita, one of the reasons   
being that it was constantly being improved and altered. New surprises were simply a treat to her. Of course there was the  
issue of the Labyrinth itself, but it was not one that bothered Serita. Old Mother Rashinta had shown her a tunnel dug by  
her great grandfather, that led to the very centre. "A new king though... Hmmmmm...." she stopped when she noted a puddle  
of water in the middle of the road, stepping forward and dipping her fingers in to make it ripple. "A name and a face." she  
commanded, using what fae powers she had to create an image. She blinked in mild surprise to see a truly beautiful man   
captured within the water, his light hair falling to his shoulders, his strangely mis-matched eyes gleaming with what could  
only be described as playful cruelty. His smile too, that mouth, suggested his coldness, his arrogance. His power. Her  
face clouded "Jareth..." she murmured. A feeling stirred somewhere in the pit of her stomach that advised anything but going  
where this man was. She hissed her hate at such a thought. "Fear a man I've never met? Ridiculous!" 


	10. Chapter 10 Serita stirs

MWHAHAHAA peeps. Ummm.... yeah..... *slinks away embarassed*. This might even be moving in the direction I intended it to  
GASP etc. Please R 'n' R, help always needed *BIG GRIN*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth, the new Goblin king, paced restlessly, aggravated. He had waited a long time for his ascention, watching for years   
as his brother's powers weakened and the Labyrinth became feeble and pathetic. It was an utter relief to him that he had  
died when he had, before a neighbouring kingdom had acknowledged their weakness and tried to attack. Their kingdom was  
luckily blessed with a reputation of being unconquerable from the times of the ancients. Jareth had not however, been   
foolish enough to think that such a reputation would stop them from attacking eventually. Sooner or later they would have  
seen how the power was crumbling. He stopped and seated himself on his throne, smiling slightly. But this all could be   
remedied now that he possessed the realm and not his brother. His foolish, soft brother. His eyes narrowed again in   
annoyance as he remembered how much he would have to repair from all his brother had done wrong. Harsher discipline.   
Colder, stronger punishments and attacks. He smirked to himself and raised an eyebrow as he saw a young serving girl   
weaving her way through the goblins cluttered around him. And of course, an edge of casual cruelty. He couldn't resist a  
small laugh at how she avoided his gaze, placing the plans of the Labyrinth's layout before him with her head bowed. She  
must be one of his conquests, but then hadn't he had most of the women in this castle? He sneered slightly to himself.   
What else was there to do whilst waiting for your chance at power? He had become renowned not only for his chilling lack of  
compassion but also for his ability to charm any woman he wanted. "Girl." he said sharply as she turned to leave, giving  
her pause. She reluctantly turned to him, head still bowed. He smiled in amusement and lifted her chin. "Kiss." he   
demanded simply, creeping his hand round the back of her neck and drawing her on to his lap. She submitted meekly, allowing  
him to press his mouth upon hers and taste her with a hot kiss, flickering his tongue out across her bottom lip. He suddenly  
bit her sharply, enough to illicit a squeak of pain and a small trickle of blood.  
"Playing again I see Jareth?"  
Jareth smiled up at his friend Orin who had just entered the room and was treating him to an equally amused grin. Orin was a  
nobleman that had been Jareth's friend for as long as he could recall, and now possessed control of all of his armies.   
Jareth gave the girl a sharp shove off of him and flicked the goblins out of the room. "Harsh day my friend?" he inquired,  
catching the girl's arm in an iron grip when she attempted to leave. "One of the more aggravating days, yes My Lord." Orin  
replied, flicking a dismissive glance at a piece of air that promptly held a chair for him to recline upon. "You hear that  
my dear? My friend is in need of relaxation." said Jareth, fixing a sly smile upon the girl. She remained frozen, eyes  
darting frantically beneath her fringe of hair. "Sir?" she said in an uncertain voice. "You comprehend perfectly well.   
Give my friend, something to unwind him after such a tiresome day." he continued sweetly, pushing her towards Orin. Orin  
merely smiled and leant back, beckoning the girl towards him whilst reaching one hand to undo the belt of his trousers. She   
let out a long, tortured breath before stepping forwards...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I find it hard to believe that you were even more evil than you are now."  
"Trust me Sarah, you are not one to judge. Wait, and you will see everything..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The flame of Serita's torch went out for the forth time and she cursed silently in the dark. Who would think the wind inside  
this tunnel could be so strong? She took some slow calming breaths as stars danced across her otherwise black vision. No  
room, no room, no room. Her bag was still attached to her ankle, dragging along after her as she crawled on her belly   
through this crawl space barely big enough for a child. Her neck ached from not being able to look up without smashing her  
head against bare rock. When she had done this years before with Old Mother Rashinta she had cried so hard that Rashinta had  
thought she was going to make herself ill. Three days underground with nothing but a tiny flame to light her path, crawling  
like a snake, breathing stale clammy air. She had thought she would come out of the tunnel and the sun would blind her, as  
though she were one of those decadent creations of night that crawled around in the dirt. She needed the sun, she needed  
light and air and freedom and space and the trees and the sky..... She curled herself into a ball, the walls of the tunnel  
digging into her back and knees as she breathed rapidly, trying to calm herself. It was only darkness. Darkness could not  
destroy her. No, it couldn't. But being stuck down here forever could. A ragged whimper escaped her mouth before she could  
stop it. NO NO NO NO NO, she wasn't frightened. Another small snivel came out, and she let out a shriek of pure frustration  
and fear that echoed through the entire tunnel. She started as her torch sparked back to life with a pale, irisdescently  
green flame. She stared in disbelief as it flickered gently, almost soothingly. She had never been able to do anything like  
that before. She stiffened sharply, eyes darting even though there was nowhere for anyone to hide. Nervous, but not willing  
to lose this opportunity to travel more ground, she snatched up the torch and scrambled on through the tunnel. 


	11. Chapter 11 Playing Queen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A beautiful and strange thing, is this Labyrinth. Let us see how strange it can be..." murmured Jareth, eyes gleaming as he  
gazed out at his masterpiece. The Labyrinth had a mind all of it's own, a magic that was solely it's own. Joining with it  
had been exhausting, had left him numb and mute for days afterwards. Taking into yourself another magic, another power, from  
a fellow fae, that was one thing. Taking it from something as old and primitive as the Earth was something all together  
different. And so HUGE. He had never considered the size until it's aura and strength was throbbing inside his very bones.   
Goblins had watched in amazed horror.... as the Labyrinth began to move, to rebuild, to shape and mould like a writhing pit  
of knotted serpants. Never had they seen the last King do such a thing. He would not dared have risked it, and yet this  
King, this man with two eyes that belonged in different skulls and with different souls, had. Better now, far better, was  
the Labyrinth. Stronger, more cruel, even less forgiving. The days afterwards, when Jareth could do nothing but lie in a  
stunned, boneless heap upon his bed, had naturally been difficult for the country. He was too weak even to speak and issue  
orders. He stepped away from the window, picking up a small goblin and carefully aiming before throwing it into the   
Labyrinth. He wondered how long it would take for the disgusting little thing to work it's way back here. Sighing, he  
left the Throne Room and went to his personal chambers, pacing vaguely, glancing at the plans of what the Labyrinth had once  
been before his miraculous work upon it. He had heard that a thief had got into the castle whilst he was in the trance of  
joining with the Labyrinth, but since he had been so separate from the world as they knew it the goblins had not known what  
to do with the woman. He shook his head slightly in derisive amusement. A woman thief. People really would do anything  
nowadays. The only response they had been able to gain from him had been 'The Labyrinth' as his mismatched eyes glazed into  
the colour of sand. The fools had taken this at face value and had promptly thrown the woman into the Labyrinth. Whilst  
this held the benefit of him learning the effectiveness of his new Labyrinth, he was curious to find out how this woman  
had managed to get in at all. Taking the bell by his bed, he rang it, bringing the head of castle guard to him after several  
minutes of impatient waiting. "Your highness?" enquired the armour clad goblin, dipping his head respectfully. "I want you  
to tell me about the thief who gained access to the castle. How was she detained? How did she get in?" "We found her in  
the hall between the Treasury and your study your highness. She uhmmmm.... killed ten goblins and three men, sir..."   
"And how was this?" interrupted Jareth lazily, quirking an enquiring eyebrow. The guard ducked his head as though he had  
been struck "Well, Thias thought he had heard a noise, so we had gone to investigate. We hadn't seen anything for a full   
ten minute and then she... she seemed to.. CRAWL out of the shadows. I've never seen anything like it your highness. Radson  
and me went to get more men when she attacked and we saw how she could fight. I think it was the way..." "SPIT IT OUT!"   
snapped Jareth, the description the Goblin was giving him making something within his gut tighten. "... It was the screams  
she let out. She sounded like a banshee, a harpy, some kind of demon. Who can fight a devil?" the Goblin continued, scraping  
in abject apology. Jareth stood sharply and he flinched, fearing a blow from this unpredictable new Lord. However, he   
merely turned and looked out of the window, eyes aflame with surprise. "D'you know what you have just described to me?" he  
finally said, casting a dismissive glance towards the goblin. He shook his head, fearing eye contact or speech would initiate  
violence from him. Jareth slowly turned fully, a small, teasing smile gracing his lips. "The most renowned thief of the   
realm is here... and a woman..." he said ponderously, the smile gradually increasing. What started as a small chuckle  
resulted in howls of laughter that echoed through the corridors like an eerie, preternatural song. Slowly he regained his  
composure and turned to the nervous guard. "Find her for me. I don't care if you have to rot in that Labyrinth yourself to  
get her back, you will find her." he commanded, his tone implicit and his gaze steely.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serita ravenously swallowed down the berries she had been fortunate enough to find, almost past caring whether they were   
poisonous or not she was so hungry. She heard an abrupt rustling in the bushes across the clearing and stiffened, one hand  
instinctively creeping for the long knife in her boot that was no longer there. She curled her lip in private disgust.   
Cowards, taking her weapons and throwing her in here. They never even would have seen her if she hadn't been amused by the  
ridiculous little creatures in their armour, to the extent that she made an audible noise. Her thieves' instinct told her  
she should take this opportunity and run, fortunate that they hadn't put her in a dungeon as most commonly happened to her on  
the rare occasions she was caught. If only her anger were as logical, the anger which forced her to find her way back TOWARDS   
the castle, to bring bloodshed upon all who resided there. It would be a fine thing to be able to remove this anger and  
resentment from her skin, shed it and slough it away like the blood she washed from her hands.   
"Born in violence little child."  
She leapt upright and span, muscles tensed and defensive, eyes narrowed to survey the intruder upon her. But nothing. Truly  
less than nothing, just a disturbing sense of normality. The Labyrinth, she had found in her short time here, expelled an  
aura of magic possessed solely by itself, that could not be controlled by anyone though it was doubtlessly tremulously  
connected to it's King. Were any other magic to be near, she felt sure that she would be able to feel it, almost a stark  
contrast against the undercurrent of the Labyrinth's power. The only thing that explained it would be if...  
"You cannot help but be a murderer when all you know is blood."  
She started once more, adrenalin coursing through her so vividly she was shaking with the potency of it, eyes bright as   
needles of light, vehemence leaking from her like a scent. "The king plays little games does he?" She murmured under her  
breath, unable to prevent her eyes from darting around in search of something she knew she would not find. At this point a  
troop of soldiers entered the clearing and stopped upon seeing her, withdrawing their weapons. She allowed a smile to creep  
across her face through her tangled hair, the grin of a crazed person. "Let's play Soldier men." she purred before crouching  
in a fighting stance...   
Weapons meant very little. As she felt a sword slice through her shoulder, tearing flesh in a white hot flash of pain, she  
let out a fierce snarl and turned, the kick aimed striking the weapon from their hand. She knew things far worse than   
weapons that only required her hands. Ducking a swipe of a weapon from the first, she dug her nails in to the throat of the  
second, at the tender base, before ripping his larynx out with the methodical precision of a surgeon. Rolling under a cut  
aimed at her belly, she knocked the legs of several soldiers out from under them before backing out, cautiously, cautiously...  
Finally she straightened and smiled. Not these soldiers. They were insignificant. But their King, now He, would be a   
challenge. More than that, a conquest. "You bore me. Take me to a challenge." she declared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serita winced slightly as she was thrown forwards to the hard floor, feeling a muscle above her eye twitching in restrained  
anger. "The thief Your Highness." said the guard, with the perfect amount of contempt considering she had murdered one of  
his friends in her first attack of the castle. Licking the blood off her lower lip from the beating she'd taken with   
remarkable tolerence from the enraged guards, she gripped the cold stone between her fingers and raised herself up. Almost  
automatically in the face of such raw power, a grin of pure insolence fell across her face as he stalked towards her, taking  
in her stature and bruised, swollen face. Even as he measured her up she was doing the same with him. Effortlessly   
graceful were his movements, though grace seemed inappropriate considering the blatant darkness in his stare. As ruthless  
and uncompromising as a storm. And as magnificent, for she could not deny he was beautiful, though she viewed it with   
objective disinterest. She had not spent a life of primitive survival to be swayed by something as trivial as a lovely   
face, especially considering the aura of raw dominance and fae strength he exhumed. Never, in all the history she had heard,  
or all the stories Old Mother Rashinta had told her, had she heard of a Goblin King joining with the Labyrinth. It would be  
enjoyable then, a game no less, to defeat this impressive if evil man, even if only in the smallest way. Never before had   
she actively pursued a man. If they had shown an interest, no matter how subtle and she had been obliged to allow them their  
pleasure in order to free herself, then she had skill enough to seduce them and let them think that it was all their own  
doing. But the idea of holding this man, a man she knew in her soul would make the Labyrinth great once more, as a trophy,  
was something her arrogance could not resist. Seducing a man who would soon be the most powerful in all the Underground?  
What could be more delightful?   
He abruptly stepped close to her and flickered a languid hand across her face, so that she started backwards in a defensive  
gesture. He laughed breathily and stepped away, watching in amusement as she realised the swollen agony of her attack, and   
better yet, wounds from previous battles, no longer pained her. His laughter increased as she stepped up to a mirror at the  
side of the room and stared in astonishment to see the bloated, split lip and black eyes, coupled even by some fresh scars  
on her face, had disappeared.   
Even as she stared Jareth was staring himself, taking in his prize. Beautiful... And who would have thought it underneath  
all that grime and blood, beneath that etched anger and bitterness. When her lovely blue eyes flashed with astonishment she  
seemed to contain almost a childish, delighted awe that stripped all the tarnished layers of living in this cruel world from  
her. He was not surprised to feel a surge of desire crawling up from his stomach, shifting slightly from his seated position  
to view her better. It meant little to him. He would simply have to derive some pleasure from a servant girl after he had   
put this fine specimen to death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee heee, tooo OTT?!? Do let me know, my stuff is v. weird I know. 


	12. Chapter 12

"You see how easily I can cure you. Please don't make me demonstrate how easily I can hurt you." Jareth said coolly,   
smirking with all his conssumate self satisfaction as she turned on him violently at this only to restrain herself. Fire   
spat from her eyes whenever he spoke. But she hated him! How marvellous, and how truly delicious did she look when she was   
furious, that pale skin given animation and power, her body positively throbbing with strength and heat. He watched,   
fascinated, as her rage was smoothed over, the light in her eyes subdued, to be replaced by icy shards of confidence and   
composure. He paced before her for several minutes, watching the goblins that guarded her progressively growing more and   
more nervous even as she herself held his gaze, liquid light pooling inside the black orb of her eye. "You will tell me,"   
he began, his pace that of an aggravated, caged lion "How you entered my castle. Your reputation proceeds you, and so I   
shall give you the respect of knowing that this is the last time you shall watch the sun go down. You will die regardless   
of whether you liberate your tongue or otherwise, but I caution you in that how much you tell me of faults in my Labyrinth,   
dictates how merciful your death shall be." he slowed his pace, spinning on a silkily hushed heel before stepping close to   
her, tilting his head and smiling slightly. Serita noted once again how utterly playful his cruelty was, as though he were  
a child liberated to evil and unaware of it's consequences. "Whilst my guards may not be the most skilled torturers in all  
of the Underground, they are quite pleasing. And do not forget that if I feel your death was too swift, I may be encouraged..."  
he leant forward now, the potency of his presence and subtle scent overwhelming Serita so much that she stiffened, shivering  
as his hot breath wafted into her ear. "... to bring you, Back.". Serita carefully, meticulously, drew her teeth out of   
her bottom lip, tasting the burning copper of blood when she flickered out her tongue. Either he was mad, or he was even  
more powerful than she had even estimated. As Jareth drew back, she managed to fix on her face what she knew to be her most   
dazzling smile. "Quite simply a matter of ancestral knowledge my Lord," she began, watching his eyes narrow slightly in   
suspicion at her abruptly charming nature. "There is a tunnel to the North of the fifth tower, under the roots of an Oak as   
thick as the Aboveground is wide. I would advise blocking it if I were you, to prevent such ... accidents occuring again."   
As she had spoken, Serita had stepped out from her flanking guards and gone to the window. Upon Jareth's dismissive gesture,  
the guards had done nothing. He had continued to watch her with a narrow, almost reptilian curiosity. "You encourage Death   
with a smile then my little thief?" he questioned sharply, not trusting this attitude so unakin to her previous exhibitions   
of character. He suspected he was being manipulated and he did not care for such a suspicion, being always the master in   
games of power and trickery. "I feel I would only come across Death should I no longer be of use to you... my Lord." she   
continued silkily, casting her eyes back at him almost teasingly at the title. "And how are you still of use to me?" he   
questioned, softening his anger to amusement as he moved closer to her again. If she wanted to play games, he was more than   
happy to oblige. Besides he was curious as to what she thought she had that was worth bartering, besides herself. She   
turned to face him now, a smile playing across the corners of her mouth "You think I merely know the weaknesses of your   
castle? I know every nook and cranny of every domain within the Underground. If you want entry, to any fortress, no matter   
how well guarded, I will know the way in." she said, eyes boring in to him, looking for his reaction. He slowly smiled and   
took her in too, assessing her. He was not predisposed to hold confidences with thieves, no matter what charm they could   
exude. He was also sure that she had no intention of disclosing secrets of other Lords to him. A good thief never reveals   
that which makes them so good. But at least now, he had an excuse to keep her alive for a while... He toyed with the idea,   
finding it appealing. He wanted to have a taste of her. He didn't think he had ever met anyone as alive as she seemed to be,  
or as free, least of all a woman. She cared very little of his authority and it amused him greatly. "You never mentioned  
your name little thief." he purred finally, his sharply seductive demeanour enough to make the guards exchange glances. They  
had given up trying to understand what was going on in this room. Serita smiled and opened her mouth to issue a false name,  
faltering when she realised any artifice would no doubt be picked up on if this man was as powerful as she knew him to be.   
His grin widened as he noted her thinking this through, before she finally issued "Serita." An elegant eyebrow rose "Just  
Serita?" he questioned, darting his eyes towards the shuffling guards. "Just Serita. No bastard child without a domain   
holds a family name." she said, her expression hardening momentarily at the topic of discussion. He laughed slightly,   
watching her eyes flare up in anger at his carelessness. "I am Jareth..." he began "I know your name." she interrupted  
smoothly. "Really? Well considering how famous we both are, I believe we should be in more comfortable surroundings."   
Jareth turned to the guards who swiftly snapped to attention. "Take our guest here somewhere to be cleaned up. And then  
bring her to my quarters." he added, casting a judging glance in her direction. Her only response was to give him a   
radiantly innocent smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Serita ignored Jareth even as she heard him approach her after he had entered, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the view that  
his chambers offered her of the Labyrinth. She wished she could have seen that which she had heard the guards muttering of,  
the very walls shifting and reshaping all of their own invention. She glanced down at the dress she had been given to wear.  
Far less stout than anything she had owned before, made of some kind of flimsy, floating material that gave off a gentle   
sheen of purple. At least it made her attempt at seduction easier, combined with the perfumes that she had been liberally  
smothered in by the serving girls. When she had viewed herself in the mirror she had laughed in raucous, self-deprecating  
humour. She could almost pass for a lady. She toyed with the sleeve absentmindedly, wondering that the King could afford to  
give such elaborate dresses to women who would mean very little after the dress had been... removed. Or maybe the same   
dress was used on all of the girls so poorly duped into thinking they were special. The very thought made her smirk   
privately in a mixture of disgust and amusement. She was brought out of her musings by the feeling of his hot breath on her   
neck. "I feel I should congratulate whoever thought to give you such a dress." he said softly, his gaze flickering up to her  
eyes briefly as she turned to face him before perusing the outfit once more. "Isn't it just lovely?" she said sweetly,   
finding it very hard to supress a giggle at the blatancy of his stare. When would men cease to be so easily distracted?   
To her surprise, he swiftly looked up at her once more and tilted his head in a bizarrely calculating, animal way that made   
her spine ripple with awareness. "Now, Serita.... princess.... Do you really believe you are aware of weaknesses in the   
all the domains that this Underworld contains? You are not old enough to have travelled throughout the entire Underworld"   
She had positively bristled at the mention of her name's meaning, clenching her teeth, concealing it in the blinking of an  
eye. "You look like a lady. Think as one for one evening." she ordered herself, willing herself to become submissive, weak,  
supple as a flower. She didn't think she had enough power in her to do it, to lie down and break for anyone. She could   
twist and alter herself for the benefits of her situation, but her core had never changed. Survival might as well have been  
written on her bones. "My mother thief taught me of many places I have yet to see, Your Highness..." she spoke finally,  
tilting her head similarly, attempting to disguise her instinctive derision behind the title. "Why do you call me by that   
title when it means nothing to you?" he said, sounding highly amused himself, enjoying her insolence immensely. She allowed  
herself a grimace, not caring how un-lady like it seemed. "Men enjoy having their egos inflated." she replied swiftly before  
she could prevent herself, surprised when he laughed harshly. "More than true. Jareth." he said simply, his gaze locking   
with hers. She slowly smiled, stepping forward "Jareth..." she repeated in a soft whisper, gliding her hands up his chest  
before brushing her mouth against his, flickering out her tongue to touch his bottom lip... "You have a fabulous view." she  
commented, turning and stepping away from him to look out of the window.  
Jareth was frozen stiff with disbelief and indignation. NO woman had ever dared tease him, had ever been so presumptuous as  
to even try it. They had let him have his way with him, had begged for him, and offered him all kinds of unimaginable favours,  
but none had had the sheer gall to give so little and then take even that away. What further filled him with anger and   
confusion was that he didn't know whether he was furious with her for this arrogance or furious with her for not continuing,   
or even furious at all. People had died for far less, merely because he had decided it. He couldn't decide whether he   
wanted to choke the life out of her or devour her, and he did not like the indecision she invoked in him even as he felt  
overwhelmed by the invigorating freedom that was her.   
"Do you know how dangerous it is, to try and play with me? You may not think it, but you are so weak and fragile... and could  
come to harm, very easily." he said finally, stepping up to behind her, not allowing more than an inch to stand between them,  
taking in the scent they had smothered her in, but more importantly, HER scent. A chuckle escaped from her as easily as the  
scent did, her demeanour uncaring "Attempting to intimidate Jareth?" She turned only to be forcefully pushed against the   
wall, his body pressed into hers before his mouth descended upon hers in an almost furious kiss. Such was her surprise, not  
only at his lack of composure but her own reaction to his kiss, she did not return the kiss at first. He broke it for an  
instant, smiling slightly, his breathing harsh. "Come come Serita, I'm sure you've done this before" he whispered with a   
a mocking laugh before continuing the hot kiss. Furious, Serita bit his tongue even as she now returned it, further amazed   
when his only response was a swift chuff of laughter before pressing himself against her harder, hands roaming over any skin   
that was already exposed...   
The knock at the door was so loud and unexpected that Serita leapt back, smacking her head against the wall. Letting out a  
short growl Jareth turned to the door "Come in!" he snapped sharply, stepping back from Serita and leaving her disturbed that  
she regretted the interruption. A goblin nervously entered, head bowed. He obviously expected them to be in a far further  
state of undress than they were. "Sorry your highness.... there's.... a problem.... Orin wants to talk to you about the  
army." the goblin mumbled, backing away even as it spoke. Jareth let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes for a long  
moment. He opened them to see Serita awkwardly rubbing her kiss swollen lips, a sight that made him grit his teeth in a   
frustrating mixture of anger and want. Turning her to face him with a finger under her chin, he kissed her again,  
brushing his lips lightly across her forehead. "I won't be long..." he said before heading for the door, pausing and staring  
back, a vague smile on his face. "And don't think of leaving." he continued, glancing at the doorknob. A snake materialised  
and coiled itself around the handle, flickering it's black tongue out and giving out a shuddering hiss.   
Serita eyed it warily as she waited, pacing back and forth, relacing the front of her dress that had for some BIZARRE reason  
come undone... She rubbed her hands across her face, not liking the gnawing feeling of.... anxiety? Whatever it was it  
was crawling through her stomach, eating it's way around inside her. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. She was   
contemplating climbing on to his bed and going to sleep, but for some reason the idea of sleeping in Jareth's bed was   
decidedly unnerving. "What the Hell's wrong with me? I've slept in men's beds before, I've seduced men before, I've let  
myself be used by them before! What does it matter?" In that instant she felt a hand glide around her stomach from behind  
and tensed, relaxing with painful slowness as Jareth began to kiss her neck and throat, his hot breath against her cold  
skin sending ripples of shudders through her. He gently turned her and smiled again, flickering his tongue across her lower  
lip. "Cold Serita?" he teased, sliding his hands down her back, causing her to wriggle even more. Raising her chin defiantly,  
she leaned up and kissed him ravenously, unbuttoning his shirt. He laughed even as she kissed him, revelling in the anger   
that kept everything she did full of fire, pulling at her clothes also, manipulating her backwards. There was something   
savage and beautiful inside of her that he wanted to see. Even if it meant breaking what was on the outside...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Awwww, heard no more NC/17 type stuff, so you guys don't get to read my pathetic smut! It's very amusing honest! Anyways  
plz reviews, me like nice shiny reviews! *wanders off shaking her head and mumbling about thinking like a magpie* 


	14. Chapter 14 Find a Thief

Hellloooo peeps, thankee kindly for reviews. This stories painfully slow moving, so sorry to all of y'all who clearly got   
bored and fell asleep on me ;) nah just kidding.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heart pounding so fast she felt sure that he must be able to hear it, Serita flickered her eyes open and gazed about her into  
the blackness of the room. She could hear his even breathing, suggesting his sleep. THIS time, she swivelled her eyes round  
and saw quite definitely that he was asleep, eyelids fluttering slightly, one of his hands still tangled in her hair.   
Cursing silently to herself, she painstakingly, (pausing every few instants with the horrific fear that he had awoken when he  
moved), carefully unwound her hair from his lazy grip. Rolling swiftly out of the bed, she dressed in the total darkness,  
freezing on several instances when she heard him let out a sigh or shift slightly. She decided upon stealing some more hardy  
clothes once she had exited the domain of the Labyrinth. She paused as she filled her pockets with whatever trinkets she   
could find of worth in the room and glanced down at his sleeping form. She did not believe she had ever felt heat in the way  
she did when he looked at her, filling her stomach up like a hurt. Shaking herself, forcing herself out of that type of   
mindset, she inched the door open and crept out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jareth I can't do this any more..."  
"You have to. This isn't something that can be stopped Sarah. It runs its course until the end..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Several months later Serita still found herself thinking of the King with mismatched eyes in moments of idleness. This made  
her begin to distrust even herself. The thoughts were not really on anything other than him, they were not loving thoughts,  
intimate thoughts or hateful thoughts. Even if they were she would doubtless have not been able to acknowledge them were   
they affectionate. It was merely the fact that she thought of him at all that aggravated her. Never before had she dwelled  
on anyone, least of all a man. She had never experienced that much pleasure before in being with a man. Occasional   
twinges maybe, but the men held little interest in her enjoying herself, and she had little intention of doing so. Jareth   
hadn't seemed content with her just lying back and letting him do what he wanted however. He had wanted her to want him back.  
She smirked slightly on every occasion she recollected how she had dragged her nails down his back. If that wasn't proof   
enough she didn't know what was. She had probably scarred the poor man for life. She tried to attribute her mind slyly   
returning to him to this newfound pleasure he had given her and nothing more. For truly what else was there to know, or even  
to like?  
Most commonly she thought of how the first time she had attempted to creep out of bed beside him, he had still been awake.  
"And where are you going?" he had inquired softly in the silence, causing her heart to die for an instant. They both knew  
there was no reply for her to give that would not do damage as he turned her and began to kiss her again...  
But the aggravation was only minor, and provided she kept herself busy with current projects and small technicalities such as  
staying alive, she did not think on him at all. She continued to travel on her way, eyes holding the same sheen of vibrance  
as they always had, smile still as infrequently seen and as sarcastic.   
Back inside the intricacies of the Labyrinth, Jareth faired no better. If the truth were told, he faired a great deal worse.  
Serita's lack of experience with people gave her the blessed gift of shutting off from emotions that made no sense to her or  
could not be helped. Jareth had no such privelege, even if his heart had been calloused since he had been born a fae noble.  
His preoccupation with Serita, the deliciously fiery little thief that managed to disappear into nothingness, caused him   
no end of aggravation. Why should she mean anything when others, some more beautiful even, had meant nothing? Not only the  
unravelling of this mystery but the acknowledgement that there even WAS a mystery to be solved in a mere woman caused his   
mood to be increasingly black and violent. Rooms full of furniture were destroyed in an instant when his temper snapped for  
what appeared to be no good reason to all of his subjects. How DARE she just leave? Just creep out like the thieving whore  
she was? Even on the occasions he thought this he simultaneously derided himself. He had known all too well that she would  
attempt to escape, if not at first then certainly after he had awoken to find her sliding out of bed. He had not been able  
to bring himself to say a word, not wanting to hear whatever sly excuses would clamber up from her clever soul, turning her   
instead, kissing her, stopping her lies with his tongue in her mouth, with his hands... These thought patterns, followed by  
the acknowledgement that the intensity he shared with this thief, however fleeting it might turn out to be, was quite unique,  
never ceased to fill him with anger.   
"Speak to me your Highness."   
Only Orin could speak in such a tone of demanding and yet kindness at the same time. Jareth glowered across at his friend   
who reclined across a windowseat, throwing grapes with a bored distraction at passing goblins below. "Talk of what?" Jareth   
seethed through his teeth, wanting the privacy of his brooding thoughts. "Of the girl that displeases you. And curse me all  
the way to whatever unimaginable place you wish, I know it to be a woman for you've been this way since that thief left.   
Could you not get your way with her?" Orin further coaxed after a moment of silence, aware that questioning Jareth's ability  
at seduction would ruffle his proud feathers. Naturally, it worked "On the contrary Orin, I got a great deal of my way with  
her." Jareth replied, allowing the first smirk to pass his lips for several months. "Then perhaps you found she did not meet  
up to your expectations? Perhaps she has stolen more than mere objects, perhaps she's cut off your favorite... tool?"   
Inquired Orin, raising an eyebrow in such sarcastic stipulation that Jareth could not help laughing. He swiftly sobered and  
straightened. Orin, acknowledging that Jareth was about to speak with him in confidential and serious terms, turned himself  
and faced him. "... I don't know what it quite was. She was so alive, and fiery... And she hated me, but it was a careless  
kind of hate, as though it didn't really matter to her whether I was even existing in this world..." "Are you drawing to a   
point Jareth or must I guess at the problem through all this vagueness?" said Orin sharply, not only having grown weary of his  
friend and lord's melancholy but also concerned regarding it. Jareth sighed and flopped back into his seat, increasing Orin's  
worry. Rarely had he ever found Jareth to be too distracted to even retort a barbed comment. Jareth now rubbed his hand  
over his eyes and gesticulated vaguely "... Before, whenever I had a woman, once was enough... But I was not done with that  
woman. Do not think I am in love with her Orin," Jareth swiftly added derisively, seeing Orin's eyes widen in shock. "But  
I want her back."  
Orin sighed heavily, shaking his head slightly in mitigating humour "Poor poor Jareth." he rose swiftly and pulled his gloves  
on, signalling out of the window for a goblin to fetch his horse. "If finding this woman will get you out of your dull state  
I will find her for you. I don't think I can endure more of your sighing and whining." Orin said, quirking an eyebrow at his  
King. Jareth smiled, knowing the love that was expressed in this gesture despite how adamantly they both covered up all their  
feelings regarding each other. Orin was like a brother to him, but he would never dare confess such a thing. "Thank you  
Orin. And don't feel obliged to return too swiftly, I can easily care for this kingdom alone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soz this chpt took ages (and ain't too good, sigh) but I've been a very busy bunny. REVIEWS much loved!!! Oooh and plz go  
and look at my original writing thingy, it ain't too long, and REVIEW THAT TOO!!!!! 


End file.
